


be with me (for the rest of the night)

by lauraorgana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben lives, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, HAE, Leia is alive, Sharing a Bed, Softness and feeling like “home”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraorgana/pseuds/lauraorgana
Summary: Alternative ending for The Rise of Skywalker where Ben saves Rey and they leave together for the Resistance base. An ending we deserved to see!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	be with me (for the rest of the night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightben on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lightben+on+twitter).



**I**

Every inch of his body ached as he reached the top again. The enormous chamber that moments before had been filled with a heavy sense of darkness, was in ruins and was supposed to feel peaceful. But something was missing for Ben; he felt a growing void within his chest, one unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt as if part of him was slowly fading away.

He looked up as his eyes captured an image Ben had never even dared to see in his nightmares. Rey was laying in the ground, defeated and… He didn’t even dare to think about it as he rapidly tried to stand on his feet. His body ached, as every muscle weighted more than ever; but to ponder the idea of seeing Rey leave after everything, hurt more than a broken tibia and a sprained ankle.

Ben reached Rey’s body, and he felt the weight of his heartache as he collapsed next to her. His first instinct was to wrap his arms around her and hold her before she could slip away from his fingers. When he looked at her face, her eyes were closed and her skin was as white as the snow that had surrounded them a year before in the Starkiller Base.

He looked around, taking a deep and nervous breath as his eyes wandered around the ruins. He had nobody else to help her, and he couldn’t let this be her ending. She deserves to live in peace. When his eyes traveled to Rey’s face again, he saw all the possibilities she had ahead of her, and he couldn’t let that be taken away from her. There was only one thing he could do, and he had no idea if it would work; or what the outcome would be.

Guided by hope and pure, unconditional love, Ben closed his eyes, placing his hand over Rey’s abdomen softly. He concentrated on letting his own energy flow through her body, hoping that would be enough to keep her alive. He started to feel his mind was finding it harder to concentrate each second that passed, but he had to try.

A soft hand landed on top of Ben’s, and his eyes opened with incredible relief. Rey opened her eyes softly, before they focused on the person that was holding her. Her eyes dearly widened as she sat up, in front of him. He couldn’t believe it had worked, and despite feeling that slight dizziness after giving her part of his energy, his full attention was on her.

Rey, on the other hand, took some seconds to realise what had happened. In her eyes, Ben saw her process what had happened. But that surprised sparkle transformed to infinite appreciation as soon as she realised what everything meant.

“Ben” She whispered as a smile appeared on her face.

Ben could only stare at her, gratefully cherishing the mere fact of having her in front of him, alive. She, however, tenderly places her hand on Ben’s cheek, a fragile little moment that drew a smile in his face. And then, embracing the feeling of victory and the grateful, vibrant sensation of being alive, she kissed him.

The string that seemed to pull them together vibrated, creating a beautiful frequency within them. Everything felt in tune, even between the chaos that surrounded them. As their lips enjoyed the warm taste of each other, their souls cherished the feeling of home. They didn’t have to be alone anymore; they had each other.

As they pulled away, they gawked at each other, treasuring the feeling of completion that had been built between them. Rey breathed softly as she fixed in her memory the softened features of Ben’s face, and felt her heart take a leap as he widely smiled.

She had never seen him smile before; and Ben hadn’t felt this happy in years. It felt as if he had been trapped in an underground, dark cave for a lifetime. He had finally found the way out into a wide field, where the sun warms your skin and welcoming flowers gently brush your fingertips.

Rey tried to straighten her legs slightly and accidentally hit Ben’s leg. He let out a soft yet pained groan which made Rey frown with worry. She glanced at his leg, only to see his pants had stains of blood. Through some parts of his clothes that had been ripped and broken, she could see the burgundy marks that had appeared in his skin. He had selflessly given her part of his energy when he was just as, or even more, wounded as she was.

“Oh, Ben you’re injured...” She told him, worry sparkling in her eyes. She proceeded to place her hand on Ben’s leg, but before she could even touch him, he gently grabbed her hand and shook his head.

“It’s fine, Rey,” He told her with a soft smile. “Don’t waste your energy.” She couldn’t help but frown with confusion, she wanted to help him. “I can handle the pain for a little while more.” He caressed her cheek lovingly, and her expression softened.

She wanted all of this to end already, and she wanted to feel victorious in peace. Right now, they were still weak and in pain, surrounded by the ruins of what used to be Palpatine’s throne and the structures around it.

“Then, we must get out of here now.” She murmured as her eyes gazed to the sky, where an Imperial fleet had fallen and the engines of triumphant ships flew above, celebrating the first taste of success.

“Alright.” Ben said as Rey slowly stood up, holding him closely to help him stand up. He struggled, due to his still open wounds, but she managed to get him standing on his feet.

They walked slowly, side by side through the galleries of the destroyed Temple. Rey had to use the Force a couple of times to protect them from falling remains of the structure. Meanwhile, Ben held on to her, trying to avoid limping and putting all his weight on her.

When after a while they arrived before the platform, Rey frowned curiously.

“Ben,” She said as they stepped on it, instantly activating it. From the look of things, the platform hadn’t exactly move to receive him. “How did you get down here?” She asked, looking at Ben.

“Uh, yeah,” Ben murmured, raising his eyebrows slightly. “I jumped.”

“You jumped?” She asked, surprised at his simple response. “That’s a high jump, you could have been severely hurt.” She innocently replied, with heavy worry about Ben’s state. He scoffed and looked up, as the platform got closer to the top.

“I guess it's not the worst fall I’ve had today.” He replied with a small shrug and a pained smirk. Rey blinked at his ironic response, and she let out a soft scoff as she took in this side of Ben. He was truly Han and Leia’s son, and his witty, ironic responses proved that.

When the platform reached the top again, Rey hurried to leave the dark, wrecking structure to take Ben and herself to a safe space as soon as possible. She wanted safety, peace and balance and, for once in her life, it felt possible. She felt the need to fight and push for that possibility, because she deserved it; and Ben deserved it too.

“How do you plan to get out of here?” Ben asked, staring at the two ships they had in front of them. Rey glanced at the X-Wing located on the right side, before her eyes settled on the Tie Fighter. The Tie Fighter was not a wise option.

“On the X-Wing…” She murmured.

“You are aware of the dimensions of an X-Wing, right?” Ben replied, and of course she was, she just had figured their personal space would be inexistent.

“Would you rather arrive in that?” Rey pointed towards the functional Imperial Tie Fighter Ben had found in the remains of the Death Star, and was aware that arriving to a Resistance base with a ship belonging to the enemy, wouldn’t be a friendly arrival in their eyes. Ben raised his eyebrows and Rey nodded. “I thought so.”  
  


**II**

As the X-Wing landed on the surface, Rey glances around the base. Everyone was gleefully celebrating the recent victory; they had finally won the war. The First Order was gone; and Palpatine was gone too.

The journey back to Ajan Kloss was not exactly comfortable; every inch of Ben’s body was in pain as Rey and him shared that small space of the X-Wing cockpit. He was used to fitting himself in small spaces, take as an example the minute, unwelcoming beds he had to endure in the First Order, but at least Rey was here with him.

Rey switched off all the buttons, before glancing at Ben. He was staring through the glass at the cheerful celebration, and could Rey feel the tension in his body. For her, this was a heart-warming image, but Ben had reasons to feel unsafe at that moment. Maybe not everyone knew who he was, but there were some who did know who was behind the mask, and he was definitely a stranger. Rey moved her hand to gently wrap it around his.

Ben looked away from the window and faced her, with uncertainty about what could happen in the following minutes. But her presence and her support was comforting; it felt relieving. He had to remember he wasn’t alone anymore, and as long as they were together, everything would be alright.

Rey smiled, sensing Ben’s mind had been slightly eased. Their faces were close to each other, so much that he just had to take a brief look into Rey’s eyes to find hope, and home, in her hazel eyes.

She pressed the button that opened the ship, and she proceeded to exit first. But she didn’t forget Ben, she took her time to help him leave the ship without causing him further damage. As Ben stepped on the ground, both took a deep breath. Rey held him close, as his arm surrounded her shoulders. Before stepping into the victorious crowd, they glanced at each other, a small reassurance of each others presence.

They slowly walked towards the crowd, and they received different reactions. Some were curious, some were afraid, some were confused and some were simply happy to see Rey was back, not recognising the person beside her. But the crowd started to move, creating a free way, as Rey and Ben felt silent stares on them.

Rey was able to see, in the middle of the crowd, Poe and Finn embracing their arms around each other, just like Rose and Kaydel. Finn opened his eyes and saw her between the crowd, his eyes brightening for a brief moment, until he was able to see Ben besides her.

His radiant smile quickly faded and he pulled away from the hug, warning Poe. Quickly all the attention was brought upon them. Ben saw how Poe’s hand lingered near his blaster, and Rey felt the tension in his body spike again. She stopped, and she took a moment to observe their surroundings.

“Rey?” She heard Finn’s voice. When she looked at him, the happiness he was displaying had faded away, and instead deep confusion, with a hint of disappointment, received her. 

“What is this?” Poe asked, narrowing his eyes and imposing his most authoritative stance.

“He’s with me,” Rey responded, loudly and clearly, making sure her words were filled with determination. “It’s fine-”

“How is it fine?” He raised his voice, scoffing before looking around. “You’ve brought the enemy to us.” 

The comment made everyone who was dubious about Ben’s identity gasp, and the distance between Rey and Ben and the rest of the Resistance, increased in a matter of seconds, as people started to step back.

The fearful act made Ben feel a cold, chilling wave run through his body. He didn’t want to be feared, or be left aside, he had enough of that. But maybe this was his destiny; to be eternally feared. 

“No I haven’t-” Rey tried to explain, only to be interrupted by Poe once again. 

“Last time I checked he was.” Poe replied, putting his hands on his hips. Ben took a deep breath; he had to speak for himself.

“Not anymore,” He said, “Kylo Ren is gone”

“Is he? You seem very alive to me,” Poe said, nodding. As soon as he confirmed Ben’s identity, the crowd started to murmur and Rey looked around.

“He has to answer for his crimes!” Someone exclaimed, and Rey held Ben tightly, grabbing the hilt of her lightsaber. She couldn’t let anyone touch him; not when they didn’t know who he really was.

Rey understood he had to atone for all the pain he had brought, but that was a long road she was going to walk with him and guide him. Nobody was going to destroy the only thing she ever truly had.

“Nobody will touch him,” She responded, defensively glancing at everyone.

“Let her explain, Poe,” Rose said, with a frown. Of course, she was the only one able to act rationally and reasonably; the only one willing to listen. Because that was Rose’s heart, welcoming and friendly.

“He helped me defeat Palpatine, without him none of us would have been able to win.” Rey explained, before her eyes met his. He softly smiled, because even if the world was against him, this time was different. Someone believed in him. “He saved me,”

Suddenly, the crowd dissolved once again, opening a passage slowly. Poe, Finn and Rose turned around as someone stepped into the crowd. Ben recognised that warm presence from his childhood, one that had been blurred for years. The energy became stronger, and Ben felt it had unlocked a box filled with memories.

Suddenly small, warm moments of a young mother started to flood his mind. A mother hugging her son after arriving home from a long day away from her family; a mother reading a bedtime story as she fights the need for her eyelids to close; a mother that tried to do the best that she could to calm the nightmares of a scared, lonely boy.

However, that young mother had been replaced by a much older, heartbroken version, who still held onto the hope that her son would come back. Leia walked and raised her hand commanding everyone to stop as she walked through the crowd. Silence suddenly reigned in the Resistance base as Leia walked slowly towards her son.

“Ben?” She asked, as she finally stood before the boy she had left in her brother’s Temple all those years ago. He had grown into a man, one that finally freed himself from the darkness his eyes always hid.

Ben stared at his mother, feeling her presence as he never had before; it was warm… And happy. Rey instinctively let go of him, as his eyes couldn’t leave the image of his mother in front of him. He stepped forward, feeling the weight of his tired muscles as he stood in front of his mother, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she smiled and caressed his cheek.

“You’re back.” She murmured. Ben nodded gently, he had accepted so many times that she would never smile at him again; that she would hate him. But he guessed that a parent could never hate their child if there was ever love before. Ben wouldn’t be able to hate his children himself.

Leia embraced her son, wrapping around the abandoned and lost teenager in his heart with the warm love of his mother. It was healing to feel the forgiveness Leia was willing to pour into Ben. A small smile appeared on his face, and his vision blurred. He wanted to cherish this forever. This was something he had thought was impossible; he felt he was irredeemable. But his mother’s heart proved he could be better.

Leia, on the other hand, just enjoyed feeling her boy between her arms. The boy she had held when he was only a few days old, looking at the sky of Chandrila and wishing him happiness. She had thought she universe had forgotten about her wishes; but now she thinks her wishes served a purpose. He was finally free; and he had hope in himself. Leia pulled away slightly, and stared into the eyes of her son.

“Welcome back,” She said with a soft smile. “As for the rest… Celebrate. The First Order is gone; Palpatine is gone. We’ll talk about war responsibilities tomorrow, but today we will enjoy our victory.”

**III**

After Ben had spent a while in a Bacta tank to heal his major injuries, Rey sat on the edge of her bed next to him, taking care of the ones the tank hadn’t been able to fully fix. She dipped a tiny piece of cotton in some of the curative skin sealant she had in her room’s medkit. She placed the cotton over a wound Ben had on his shoulder.

Thank the Force Rey had already seen Ben shirtless before, although for her it was something that she’d never be prepared to see without making her heartbeat’s speed rise, but the fact that it wasn’t the first time definitely helped. She tried to focus only on the wounds he had, taking care of him and ensuring his safety was the most important task she had assigned herself at the moment.

That’s why they were in her room. This was her space; a space she could have control over, and she could protect him here. Leia had managed to set up a room for him, but Rey feared leaving him alone and exposed. The First Order had brought a lot of pain over a large group of people in the Resistance; and revenge is a natural, common feeling that even those in the Resistance feel.

“I’m not sure if they’ll stop hating me one day.” He suddenly said, looking at the ground. Rey looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. She took a deep breath before looking at the wound again and responding.

“They’ll get over it once they get to know you,” She responded, as he turned to look at her. “Just like I did.” She smiled softly, as she left the piece of cotton and took a cloth with some disinfectant.

“Yeah, but you’re different.” 

“Of course, the dyad…” She commented, as she placed the cloth on Ben’s perfectly sculpted torso. However, she must have dabbled a little too roughly and he whined, taking a deep breath. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” He responded shaking his head.

Rey’s eyes however, were focused on his torso. Hours before, she had stabbed him, and she had felt one of the worst aches in her life. She felt as if she had stabbed her own chest. Her lungs burned for a moment, and then, a burning sensation took over her chest.

Her fear of herself had overtaken her; leading her to one of the most horrible nightmares a person could witness. She had stabbed her soulmate. And as she did, she also felt the ache of her mentor feeling her son’s pain.

But now, it was gone. She had healed him and now it was gone. She could have healed him now; but she didn’t want to use her own energy and she preferred this excuse to be with him for a while. Plus, she got the chance to keep touching him for all that time, and it felt like a good reassurance of the reality of everything. It wasn’t a dream.

“Do you really feel like I can be forgiven?” He asked as Rey put away all the cotton and the medkit. She left the latter on a table before glancing at him. He was staring at her, hoping to hear a positive response.

“Yes,” Rey answered with determination. He looked down, and Rey slightly frowned. She walked back towards the bed, sitting beside him. “Do you feel like you can forgive yourself?” She asked sincerely. Ben glanced at her. 

He couldn’t take back the pain he had caused; the chaos he had helped to bring. But there had to be a way to mend for his mistakes, a way to make things better. He wanted to leave that behind, especially now without that darkness that always lured in the back of his mind, he felt free. He truly felt rays of hope shining through his chest, especially when he looked at Rey.

She was there, with him. She believed in him, and she had almost forgiven him completely. She gave him hope; and so did his mother. He had hope in his future.

“One day,” He finally replied, smiling softly at Rey, hoping she knew her existence was his biggest source of hope.

Rey’s fingertips gently touched Ben’s as they both watched their hands intertwine. Being together felt incredibly fulfilling; it was a feeling of completion none of them had ever felt before they first reached for each other’s hands a year before.

They could live in this state forever, but even in Ben’s brightest hour, he could still see that everything good had an ending.

“I should go to my room, we both need to rest,” He said, gazing at Rey’s hazel eyes one more time. She looked away and stared at both of their hands, which were still joined together.

She didn’t want him to go, for two different reasons. The most selfless reason was to ensure his safety and be able to protect him. She truly didn’t want him to suffer more, and she had promised herself she would protect him no matter what. That tied with her most selfish reason: she loved how being with him felt. Together they were a home, and that had been something Rey had always longed for. Nobody was going to take that away from her. She was going to enjoy every single minute she had with him, because she had the right to be happy too; she had the right to be loved, and love in return.

“Actually…” She started to say, “Would you stay here instead?” She asked in a soft murmur, almost sounding as a whisper.

Ben could only stare at her, lost in all the ethereal beauty of the moment. But their hands were together; this wasn’t a dream.

“At least for tonight,” She added, trying to make sure she didn’t pressure him.

“Of course…” He replied sweetly.

Rey, still holding his hand, shifted and moved towards the middle of the bed. She let go of his hand and finally laid down in the small, yet comfortable bed, especially compared to the beds Rey had grown up sleeping in.

Ben took a deep breath before laying down beside her. For him, the bed was also a surprising improvement. The beds in the First Order were awfully uncomfortable. The last time he was in a bed as comfortable as this one was in Luke’s Temple.

But as they stared into each other’s eyes, they knew the bed wasn’t what made the moment warm and comfortable: it was them. All those years they had spent in solitude, yearning for companionship and a family, they had been longing for each other. They were a dyad, and both knew that felt like a home of their own.

Rey moved closer to Ben, wrapping her arm around him, and he sheltered her body with his. Whatever the future would bring, they’d be ready to face it. But in that moment, it was just them. And nothing felt more like a victory than being with each other at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short fix-it fic and that you can heal some wounds TROS left behind 🥺


End file.
